Mi Alama Salvadora
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: Cuando me quise dar cuenta Mi Alma Salvadora, estaba arrimándose lentamente. Estaba tan preciosa como siempre. Con sus bellos ojos de oro líquido que se derramaba en los míos haciéndome tan feliz, opacando todas las penas pasadas-ONE SHOT


**Bueno, el clasico agregado de que los personajes no me pertenecen, y que son de la sagrada S. Meyer... yo solo juego con ellos!**

**Hola gente linda! hoy posteo un nuevo One Shot... es de lo mas tierno! dejenme saber su opinion con sus comentarios y revews! si les gusta compartanlo con mas gente si? gracias!**

**

* * *

**

**Mi Alma Salvadora**

Todo mundo estaba nervioso. Lo podía sentir claro. Me sacaban de quicio ¿Por qué tanta ansiedad? Éramos vampiros. ¿Que podía salir mal? Empecé a emanar ondas positivas de mi cuerpo, y una especie de sedante. Todos se relajaron inmediatamente. Esme y Rosalie me miraron con ojos de disculpa, pero siguieron con lo que hacían.

Podía escuchar a Bella susurrarle algo a Alice, sobre una sombra para ojos color café, en el piso de arriba. Edward se acerco a mi con cara de exasperación, seguro el pensaba algo así como: "Mujeres...", le sonreí. **Están todos demasiado acelerados, me incomoda mucho, pues me afecta su estado de ánimos. **Pensé.

— Bueno, de todos modos te ves bastante tranquilo. Eso es raro. Vas a casarte en unos momentos— me contesto, burlesco.

— Se mantener la calma— ambos reímos. — ¿Dónde esta Carlisle?

— Esta recibiendo a la gente. Ya sabes esas cosas de cortesía y protocolo, lo normal.

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que nos casábamos con Alice. De hecho era la séptima, pero lo mismo a ella le encantaba que fuera tan especial como la primera.

Se suponía que debíamos estar acostumbrados a estas situaciones. Pero hoy era una boda singular. Primero que nada, porque iban a haber más humanos de lo normal, y más Vampiros que de costumbre. Segundo iban a concurrir dos manadas de lobos, la de Jacob y la de Sam, y eso sumaba casi veinte lobos. Y tercero porque esta vez Edward, mi hermano del alma podría compartir con su amada Bella y su adorable hija, Renesmee, este momento tan especial.

Ya era momento del gran acto. Nos ubicamos todos en nuestros puestos. Edward tras de mí, y tras él estaba Emmett. Carlisle en la primera fila, junto a Esme. Charlie, el padre de Bella, también se encontraba allí.

Toda la manada. Peter y Charlote. El clan de Denali que ahora incluían a Garret. Las Amazonas. Los rusos. Y unos cuantos amigos de Forks.

La música comenzó, tranquila y angelical. Pero no tan angelical como la pequeña dulzura que caminaba danzarina hacia nosotros. Nessie me miraba con sus centellantes ojitos y sonreía a medida que se acercaba abriendo así la ceremonia, dejando caer los pétalos de rosa. Sus ojos vieron hacia su padre, quien sonrió sinceramente. Pero luego la atención de ella se posó en Jacob, que estaba junto a Billy en la segunda fila. Una oleada de emociones corrompió con ella, quien a mitad de camino de la alfombra roja corrió a los brazos de Jacob. Sentía el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Todos los invitados rieron, y Jacob se avergonzó, me dedicó una sonrisa suplicante de disculpas, y yo le tranquilice con una mía, para que comprendiera que yo sabía que no era su culpa.

En todo momento estuve pendiente de los vampiros, para saber si se tensionaban por la cercanía de los humanos, o peor aún, por la cercanía con la manada. Pero no ocurrió. Todo estaba sucediendo perfectamente. Seguramente al hecho de que ya se conocían desde el año pasado, puesto que ambas especies nos apoyaron en nuestro enfrentamiento contra los Vulturis.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Mi Alma Salvadora (así la llamaba a Alice interiormente) estaba arrimándose lentamente. Estaba tan preciosa como siempre. Con sus bellos ojos de oro líquido que se derramaba en los míos haciéndome tan feliz, opacando todas la penas pasadas. Eso me transmitía, ese bello ángel, que había venido en mi búsqueda, solo para sacarme de un pozo oscuro y frío que lastimaba hasta a alguien sin corazón.

No pude evitar suspirar de contento. Emmett susurro una burla dirigida a mí, pero no presté atención, yo solo me dedicaba a Alice. Vi de reojo como Edward rápidamente le atinaba un golpe en la nuca. Varios vampiros rieron por lo bajo, mientras que todos los lobos, quienes también notaban nuestra velocidad, con su ojo perceptivo, rieron burlonamente. Nuestra relación habia mejorado en un cien por ciento sin dudas.

Bella venía encabezando la fila, con un ramillete de tulipanes amarillos precioso, su vertido amarillo también, con decorados en cinta bebe blanco, ella se veía espléndida. Y sus ojos, de un dorado apaciguador, combinaban a la perfección con su vestimenta. Tras ella estaba Rose, tan gloriosa como siempre. Vestían igual. Ellas eran las damas de honor.

Pero no importaba que tan hermosas fueran ellas dos. Yo solo tenía ojos, labios, manos, caricias, y cariño para mi Alice. Quien estaba tan radiante, su felicidad era perceptible desde mi posición. Su vestido blanco, con adornos de cinta bebe en amarillo, cuello bote, perlas, y brillantes. La hacían lucir como la princesa de mi reino.

La ceremonia fue todo un éxito. La fiesta también. Todo lo pudimos disfrutar hasta el máximo y más... pero no tanto como la pequeña Renesmee que tenia mucha más atención que de costumbre.

— Jasper... —me llamo Edward. —nunca pensé que tuvieras esa clase de pensamientos con respecto a Alice.

— Mmm...

— No te ofendas. Pero eres grandioso. — la verdad es que no me ofendía, me sorprendía de que no lo hubiera notado antes, puesto que ella siempre me hacia delirar.

— Esta bien Edward.

— ¿Amor? ¿Qué haces interrumpiendo? —le dijo Bella a mi hermano. — Jasper, debes ir por Alice, que van a perder el avión. Ya es hora.

Me dirigí a buscarla. Y nos despedimos de todos con mucho afecto, lo cierto es que día a día Bella y Renesmee nos volvían más y más humanos a todos. Aun que Bella no fuera humana, ella seguía siendo muy humana en su forma de vivir y expresarse. Por eso probablemente es capaz de resistirse tan a la perfección siendo una neófita. El viaje fue tranquilo y muy romántico, nuestras miradas conectadas, sutiles caricias. Eso éramos Alice y yo.

Cuando llegamos a Costa Rica, nos dirigimos a la casa de playa que habíamos comprado, si comprado, Alice quería asegurarse de que volviéramos algún día, o cualquiera de nuestra familia que lo deseara.

La noche fue abalanzándose sobre nosotros. Y ella me dijo que la aguardara un momento. Se dirigió al baño de la suite. Y pude percibir como se ponía nerviosa. Y eso lo disfrute, solo por un momento, porque luego dirigí calma a su alma. Ella susurro un simple "gracias mi cielo". La verdad es que no entendía por que tanto nerviosismo. Todas las noches era lo mismo. Ella se ponía nerviosa. Con la de años que llevábamos con este maravilloso ritual de amor.

Cuando se asomo por la puerta sonriendo picara y tímidamente a la vez, mi estomago sintió como un sinfín de mariposas. Ella tenía puesto un desavillé, tan... tan... sexy... que ... no podía creer que aun cuando la conocía hace años ella podía seguir sorprendiéndome con cosas tan simples y maravillándome a la vez.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, y la tomé por la cintura. Con solo verla se había iniciado el fuego.

Ella sonrió triunfante. Me tomo las manos y me beso cada uno de los dedos, haciéndome estremecer al contacto de sus labios. Luego para incrementar mi pasión comenzó a morder delicadamente la punta de mis dedos, acariciándolos con la lengua.

¿Qué es lo que hacía? Nunca me había hecho eso. Pero no podía negar que me encantaba.

No lo pude soportar más, y la tomé fuertemente entre mis brazos, con una de mis manos en su espalda, la apreté contra mi cuerpo y la bese acompasando el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones. Sus manos me tomaban por la cabeza, y su beso desenfrenado arremetió con mi cuerpo. Nos tumbamos en el suelo y ella se pegó a mí con pasión.

— Espera amor... —dije jadeante. —quiero... quiero verte de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? Pero si me estas viendo Jasper... —y se volvió a abalanzar sobre mi.

— No... espera cariño. Quiero recordar esta imagen con mayor claridad. Cada momento, cada detalle.

— Oh... eres tan dulce. —Me dijo enternecida.

Tomé su rostro delicadamente, y la besé en la frente, luego la nariz, y luego la boca. Fuimos más lento. La alce en el aire, y la recosté en la cama. Y admiré su delicado, y hermoso cuerpo. Le acaricie cada centímetro de el poseciva y lentamente. Ella me acarició el rostro y el cuello, se acurrucó a mi lado y me beso, una vez más.

— Te amo Jasper.

— Te amo Alice.

Ambos lo dijimos en un susurro. Y nuestros labios se juntaron una vez más. Y con cada segundo que pasaba el fuego y el deseo se incrementaba alevosamente. Asi es pomo mi Alma salvadora me hizo feliz una ves más.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así haganmelo saber!**

**Se que es corto, pero no me gusta extender las cosas, o me encariño mucho!**

**asi me gusta, corto pero conciso...solo quería imaginar como sería un dia de bodas para jasper y alice...**

**besoss y gracias por leerme!**


End file.
